(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical-information recording/reproducing apparatus and an optical-information recording/reproducing method.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Background techniques include Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-194831 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-023851. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-023851 describes that “alignment marks at least at two or more locations formed on a member are acquired by visual sensors respectively corresponding to them, and the positions thereof are detected”.